


Have the Sun

by sunlilith



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, AtsuHina Week 2021, Blind Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, MSBY, Miya Shouyou, Modern AU, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, YouTuber Hinata Shouyou, theyre so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlilith/pseuds/sunlilith
Summary: The Sun's Hand PREQUEL"okay... i have a confession to make. Please don't be mad?""We've passed my apartment twice now"-Atsuhina Week 2021: day 2 Modern AU/First kiss
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	Have the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> My inspos:
> 
> Movie: About Time  
> Song: Nothing - Bruno Major

Atsumu, in his humble opinion, thinks that his first date with Hinata Shouyou is going really well.

They met up in a nice quaint resto for dinner and he hasn’t made a fool of himself in front of his date. Well... aside from that little falter in his step when he saw the sun walking towards him.

He doesn't feel too bad about it cause he's pretty sure his date also stared a bit too long.

He didn't spend two hours styling his clothes and another for his hair for his date not to be dazzled by him. 

He’s goal here is to woo Hinata Shouyou and maybe turn him into a Miya. Miya Shouyou definitely has a nice ring to it.

Their dinner was a surprisingly comfortable affair, they swapped stories about their work and daily life. Atsumu crack some jokes and Hinata thinks they're hilarious. ~~It's really not that funny.~~

Hinata tells him what it's like doing videos for a living, places he's gone, and he also talks about his friends in the volleyball circuit. 

"of course i knew who you were Atsumu-san."

“really?”

“yeah! I can't go on matches cos I'm busy but i still follow volleyball. Specially my friend's teams!"

They're both surprised when a staff approaches them and told them it was time closing time. 

They didn't expect to stay out this late, but neither seems ready to end the night. They made a silent agreement and continued to engage in a light banter as they walk in the chilly paths of Osaka.

Atsumu thinks this date is going **_too_** well.

Shouyou slowly comes to a stop and looks at him sheepishly, "okay... i have a confession to make, please don't be mad?"

_ah there it is_

* * *

  
_one week ago_

"Tsum-tsum you're single right? Wanna go on a date with my disciple?"

During their break, his teammate Bokkun skips over to him, phone in hand and is now on a mission to rope him into a date.

He shows him a picture of a really cute boy smiling up to the camera, all glorious orange locks and bright smiles. Apparently, Bokkun knows this sunshine boy and thinks they'll look cute together.

"disciple..."

Bokkun tells him that they used to go to training camps back in high school and that Hinata Shouyou is just sunshine incarnate.

' _you'll love him TsumTsum'_

Their other teammates joins in on the conversation, the younger ones recognizing Hinata Shouyou and the older ones just wanna know what they're up to. 

When the coach announces that break was up Bokkun, of course, made sure to threaten him with bodily harm if he does anything bad to this Hinata Shouyou before he goes back to practice.

Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokkun's bestfriend and VBA representative that shouldn't be hanging out here everyday but he does, chimes in with a threat of his own.

-

Atsumu checks Hinata Shouyou as soon as he steps inside his apartment. He briefly thinks, _is it cheating if he social media stalk his date?_

  
A few minutes in and he already has an epiphany. Hinata Shouyou is fucking adorable and is sunshine himself.

He looks good in sweaters, his voice makes him think of honey, and by god that face is pretty. 

He spends the next few days leading up to the date, binge watching almost every videos Hinata Shouyou has on his channel. 

He doesn't even get why people watch gameplays before but here he is watching Hinata Shouyou play a horror game.

He absolutely hates horror stuff.

* * *

  
_present_

"okay... i have a confession to make. please don't be mad?"

Atsumu closes his eyes but motions to the sunshine boy that he promises not to be mad. He thought they atleast have a few more dates after tonight. He has 5 date ideas already lined up.

Was the sun not into him as he was? Will he have to kiss his dreams of Miya Shouyou goodbye?

"We've passed my apartment twice now"

Atsumu blinks in surprise. He did not expect that. They have indeed been walking for awhile now but he just didn't think much of it. 

"And ya didn't say anything cos... ya dont want me to see where ya live?"

It's Shouyou's turn to be suprised, "What? No silly. I just.."

Shouyou turns sheepish and a light flush of pink dust his cheeks. He looks so cute. 

"I just dont want this date to end yet."

Atsumu's heart grows fonder. Is it possible to be this whipped for a man he just met? ~~Not counting the youtube videos he binge watched.~~

He was already so enamoured with this man's pretty face but he's pleasantly surprised at every new stuff he's learning about him. 

He really should treat Bokkun to something nice.

"Can i kiss ya, Shouyou-kun?"

Shouyou looks surprised but settles down easily, "wha- um yes... I'd like that." 

Atsumu steps closer to the smaller man and leans in his space. He gently strokes Shouyou's flushed cheeks in his hands and just bask in the moment for a while.

  
  
He watches as Hinata stares at his lips, following his tongue when it darts out to wet soft lips. Shouyou's hands have found their home in the front of his shirt, gently urging him closer. When Shouyou finally closes his eyes, Atsumu consumes him.   
  
  
The kiss was gentle and slow. Shouyou's lips were warm and soft just like how he imagined them to be. He's been thinking about it all night. They also taste faintly of oranges, sweet and fruity, maybe it's the lip balm he says he uses.

  
  
He moved his hand from Shouyou’s cheeks to the slope of his neck to deepen their kiss.   
  
  
Shouyou radiates so much warmth, he thinks he wants to bask in it forever. Everything feels so right. He'll probably walk home and replay this moment over and over again. Or maybe...

He pulls away with a smile "It doesn't have to end yet ya know? We can go to yer apartment or somewhere and plan our next date" _or our wedding_

Shouyou beams at him looking so pretty with his cheeks flushed and lips moist, "How forward, Atsumu-san!"

Then he links their hands together and pulled him to the direction of his apartment.

* * *

"You know I used to play volleyball in high school right? Maybe in another universe I'm your wing spiker!"

"That sound like a nice universe, sunshine. But y'know as long as we end up together I'd love it anyway."

They're cuddling on their balcony, wrapped only in warm sheets and each other. Shouyou's contently leaning his head on Atsumu's shoulder and their hands clasp together. 

They look into the beautiful beach before them and feel the breeze kiss their hair as they bask in the silence of the night.

  
It's their wedding night and it feels appropriate to reminisce their firsts, first date and first kiss.

Because starting tonight they'll be discovering so much more firsts together and but they'll definitely be each other's last. 

"We've come a long way, Miya Shouyou."

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> They're just so in love your honor 🧡💛
> 
> Hope you like this one as well 🥰


End file.
